Renvege With The Dark
by Amity Verity Fortunato
Summary: Three years ago Hermione Granger witnessed the Order of Pheonix kill her parents while trying to kill Bellatrix Lestrange. Now she is married to Draco Malfoy and swears revenge on the murderers of her parents. Adopted!
1. Prolouge

Revenge With the Dark

Prologue

"Hahaha. Filthy muggles. How dare you live in my presence?" I heard Bellatrix Lestrange say.

"Mum, dad, run please." I yelled at my parents who stood frozen in the middle of the London street.

"Avada Kedav…" that's all Bellatrix said. At the exact moment she started to say the spell three green lights came from behind her. One hit Bellatrix square in the back the others hit my parents. I stood their and watched my parents die. When I turned to see who killed them I saw Ron, Harry, Neville and others from the Order of Pheonix. They had killed my parents.

"Hermionie, are you ok?" I heard Ron say as I ran to my parents.

"They're dead. You killed them. The Order killed my parents. They were muggles." I cried as I fell to the ground with tears running down my face.

"We're sorry we didn't see them there." I heard someone say.

"LIKE THAT'S AN EXCUSE. They're dead. My parents are dead. And it's your BLOODY FAULT. I thought you were supposed to be my friends. How could you?" I screamed as I stood up. My sight was being blocked by the red of rage and tears. "I'll make you pay. YOU'LL ALL PAY."

With that I apperated away to Malfoy Manor to speak to none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Within a few months I married Draco, became co-leader of the remaining Death Eaters, and bent on revenge.

That started my new life. My life as a Death Eater, wife to Draco Malfoy, and my search for revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hermionie, you need to hurry we want them only to wait long enough to fear us." I heard Draco say from our bedroom.

"Coming, Draco. I'm getting extra special for our little guest. We must make her feel welcome for her short stay." I said as I opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Mine and Draco's room was sparsely furnished. It had only the necessary things. A king-sized four poster, a large armoire, and a set of chairs in front of a fireplace. Most of our personal belongings we kept in our personal rooms. "How, do I look? Like the old bookish me. The me who's been 'captured by Death Eaters'." 

"Oh, yes. Very much so. Still going with the same plan?" He asked as he pulled out his wand. When I nodded my head he silently cast the spell to loosely bind my hands behind my back. "After, you milady, prisoner."

As Draco and I left the room I started to hear noises coming from the entrance hall. Knowing what was coming I started to permanently stumble. I also started to whimper to make it sound like I was in pain.

"Move it, Mudblood." Draco said from behind me as we reached the stairway. At the bottom I saw what remained of the Death Eaters surrounding a single figure. When they noticed us they bowed. The figure in the center looked up through a mop of silverish hair. Her clothes were tattered. And she bore the marks of a recent fight. It was none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Hermionie! You're alive. You got to help me." She pleaded as Draco pushed me down the remaining steps to land on my side by Luna.

"Luna, I'm so glad to see you." I said in what could be pulled off as an attempt at a hoarse voice.

"We thought you were dead. But, Harry and Ron never gave up. Harry's still looking for you. Ron refused to marry anyone. It's been three years since you went missing."

"Three years, huh. It's hard to believe…" I said as I started to remember that day.

"Yeah, three years since your parents died…" That was all she said as I stood up and pulled my bonds loose.

"Yes, Lovegood. I know. Three years, since the Order murdered my parents in cold-blood. Three years since my beloved friends betrayed me. Three years since I became a leader. Three years since I married my husband. Three years I've plotted my revenge. Three long and tiring years of waiting for the right moment." I hissed in her face.

"Hermionie, what's got into you?" Luna said with fear written all over her face.

"Oh, nothing has gotten into me. But, I have a little favor for to ask of you. You're to tell the Order that one of their members has turned traitor. Then you'll be a good little Loony and die. Ok. Draco, would you do the honors. I can't stand looking in her face any longer." I said as I stood up and walked up the stairs. About halfway up the stairs I heard Draco say the spell _Ivona Criatsa Reteon._ Next I heard Luna scream but, I never once turned back. I just kept on walking.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry's POV

I sat at my desk looking over the files of supposed recent Hermione sightings. All which I knew would prove to be false. "Ugh, why don't we ever get a decent clue. All of these are false. Where in the world could she be?"

As I sat there Ginny came running in. "Harry, we have a problem. Luna's dead. She appeared out of no where in the middle of an Order meeting and, said 'A member, has turned traitor.' Then she died. Oh, Harry, who would betray us?"

I was shocked. A traitor in the Order. Why would someone betray us. "Ginny, did she say, who it was. Who betrayed us?"

"No, just that a member betrayed us. Oh, Harry. Her eyes. They were blank like she was already dead but something was holding her soul in her body to do one last thing. And she looked terrible. Oh, Harry, what do we do?"

Hermione's POV

As I sat at my vanity desk I wondered how my plan was going. Did the Order get my message. Were they starting to suspect each other. Only a matter of time left to wait for my plans to be finished.

"Hermione, dinners ready in the dining hall. All the soldiers are waiting to celebrate our plan working. You did a great job, my love. Who would of thought that 5 years ago. I Draco Malfoy would marry a mudblood who would lead the Death Eaters to new heights."

"I know. Now let's go greet our soldiers."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Draco and I walked down the stairs to go to the dining hall I thought about the past. Draco was right who would have thought that Mudblood Granger would marry a Pureblood Malfoy. Let alone Draco Malfoy, the same boy who tormented her for seven years. But after my parents were killed I changed a lot. While still loving to read, I no longer spent most of my time reading. Instead I spent it working on my plan. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna would pay for betraying my trust and killing my parents. Luna already paid. The spell Draco had put on her made her obey every command my husband gave her. Including the command to die.

Once we reached the dining hall the Death Eaters stood and bowed to us. When I first came many of these people were suspicious of me at first. But soon they learned to respect me and to follow orders. I wasn't going to let them just do as they pleased. They do what I said or die. I made sure to make that point when I killed Bellatrix myself for holding my parents hostage.

"Sit, my soldiers. Let's feast and celebrate the beginning of a new dynasty. The dynasty of the Death Eaters. When Voldemort led you, you got no where. He died and left you without a leader. Now I'm here and I will lead you to new heights. We will destroy the Order of the Phoenix, we will obliterate Hogwarts, and we will kill Potter and his friends. Now, who will follow me to these new heights? And who will die tonight," I said as I took my place at Draco's side at the head of the table. As expected all I got for my speech was cheers.

When Draco and I sat down so did the Death Eaters. Among them were past Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson, Grabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and more. There were also, Narcissa Malfoy, Tobias Avery, and more. When once I feared and hated the people who now stared at me like I was there Queen. Now I adored them. It would be with their help I would make my dream come true.

"Please, start to eat my soldiers. Mother, if I may, where is my son?" I heard Draco say from my right as I was lost in my thoughts.

"Lucius, is in the nursery with his nurse maid, resting," she replied as she gave a small smile to Draco.

"Thank you, one day mother, Lucius will be just like his grandfather was. He will be a brave Death Eater and a loyal follower."


	5. Note to Readers

**Note to Readers**

**Please know that almost all characters in Revenge With the Dark are owned by J.K. Rowling. I only own a few.**

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to send my a review at anytime. They are much appreciated and I look forward to hearing what you have to say.**

**More chapters will come soon.**

**Empress-Hermione-Malfoy**


	6. ADOPTION

**HEY, ALL MY READERS OF ****REVENGE WITH THE DARK.**

**I'VE BEEN UNABLE TO THINK OF ANYTHING MORE FOR THIS STORY. SO THERE FOR I'M PUTTING IT UP FOR ADOPTION. IF ANYBODY WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER FOR IT SEND ME A MESSAGE, AS SOON AS YOU CAN PLEASE!**

**LADY SERENITY FORTUNATO**


End file.
